


Submerged

by kritter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed - Freeform, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, mermaid gavin reed, wow theres a lot of weird gavin reed tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritter/pseuds/kritter
Summary: Gewyn is a merperson fetched from the depths by personnel for a waterpark eager for the extra money it'll bring in, looked after by a particularly aggressive trainer.





	Submerged

Their newest addition that was now the most popular, Gewyn, or 'Gavin' as was easier to pronounce and remember by the humans, so he didn't mind too much, even if it was annoying that he couldn't speak his native tongue around them; at least, not while he was stuck in the aquarium, in a cramped pool, being pushed around the upmost unnecessary trainer, in his opinion. A _mostly_ magical sight, if you were into that sort of thing, but this merman wasn't particularly beautiful as the folk tales made them seem; with the torso of a shark equipped with a tail nearly as long as he was, various scars across his body and particularly the tail that blatantly showed the replicated DNA of a thresher shark, with untrimmed nails curling in towards his palms and thick webbing between his fingers, smaller fins matching the rest on the back of his forearms and a sets of gills pumping salt water located at the base of his neck, which was thicker than the usual human's. Where shark features blended into that of a human, there was a changing gradient of skin color and texture, creating a nearly blotchy effect as his skin was identical in color to Caucasian humans with the grayness of his fins, gills and torso seeming to overlap the skin tone. Cold, ashen colored eyes that matched the silvered aquatic features and long, messy hair that fell down his cheeks and reached his jawline even when he resurfaced it clung to his form, strands thick in their nature with the smell of seaweed. The skin on his body was thicker and without body hair, a bit of a slimy feel to the flesh even when he’s out of water; something his ’trainer’ immediately took note of and decided he didn’t like, alongside various other ‘traits’ and ‘attributes’ the sea creature might have had.

Over the span of a few years at the aquarium, he’d trained hard, learned most of the English language – though his accent was still thick, words sounding murky as if he spoke from the back of his throat, words sounding murky as if he was still speaking underwater – and forgotten a fair amount of his own from the tedious life of being around American humans _constantly_. Gewyn had learned an impressive amount of tricks as well as how to project himself meters into the air with that large tail of his, being forced more often than not to utilize it in means that wouldn’t usually be of his original elements, such as for smacking beach balls across the pool or jumping through hoops and twisting in the air in ways that often strained muscles or caused injuries, considering he wasn’t used to twisting and shifting his body in such a way until his ‘trainer’ insisted on it. The one that insisted on a _lot_, working him until he felt like he might sink to the bottom of the cheaply decorated saltwater tank floor and start decaying right then and there, exhausted and sore from hours on end of work.

That wasn’t to say he minded having visitors. Sure, he’d grown tired of the gawking, staring, the fearful looks of disgust from scared mothers covering youthful eyes as soon as they saw that he wasn’t exactly Ariel in the measure of beauty. It made it fun to snarl, snap jaws with rows full of sharp teeth at the ones that made fun of him, scaring grown men out of their wits when he started slamming against the glass – a common commotion that happened only a few times before Casimir _took care of it_.

Sometimes Casimir’s older brother visited to take a look at the more technical side of things, as Connor was good with mechanics, and while he might not have worked there, Casimir as well as the other staff appreciated it when he could hear a strange gurgling in the filter or notice a single degree difference in the water; things that wouldn’t make a difference for a human but could cause catastrophe for delicate, cold-blooded creatures. Casimir offered him to help on the job a few times, but Connor always denied, figuring that even if the skewed social aspects of the law were ultimately unfair in his political opinions, he preferred working to help save the people – Hank, their 53-year-old father, worked his way up to being a lieutenant, after all, so he was inspired to follow in his footsteps, even if he had a better idea of right or wrong than half of the DPD force when it came down to it.

Gavin wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable until the routines became strenuous, the tank seeming smaller and smaller, further invasive as hundreds to thousands of eyes peered at him day in and out; except on the weekends when he was completely alone, left with a pile of dead fish that would rot before the upcoming Sunday while the aquarium was closed to the public. Eventually the excitement of an audience wore into thinly-veiled patience, then a sense of invaded privacy as a good third of the already small tank wall was a thick pane of glass – he was caught to display for show, after all.

It was another day not unlike the others. Wide, dilated eyes glanced at today’s guests as he settled further in the back of the tank until Casimir came to ‘talk to him’ on break, effectively making him return to the side with the glass; but as he still felt dreary, he’d settled to the bottom of the tank, arms folded as his lengthy lower half curled around himself in a mimicking sitting position, casting his ‘visitors’ an occasional sneering gaze, waiting for them all to go away for the day while he anxiously awaited for his trainer to yell at him again for ‘not behaving properly’.


End file.
